


Domestic Bliss

by BLKGURLSMUSE



Series: Richonne Lemon Shots [13]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic Fluff, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Female Character of Color, Interracial Relationship, Married Couple, Not Beta Read, POV Male Character, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-10 17:54:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5595448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BLKGURLSMUSE/pseuds/BLKGURLSMUSE
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rick and Michonne are both equally accomplished and successful in their respected careers.<br/>However, as a result their love life has suffered. Can they fix it or is it time to move on?<br/>A/U - Inspired by the age old quote 'Happy wife, happy life.'</p><p> </p>
            </blockquote>





	Domestic Bliss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BangableHott](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BangableHott/gifts), [darknessstartstorise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darknessstartstorise/gifts), [SupernaturalStac](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturalStac/gifts), [BlackGold](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackGold/gifts), [kekeh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kekeh/gifts), [QueenOfAlexandria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfAlexandria/gifts), [textualhealing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/textualhealing/gifts), [gweniegut](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gweniegut/gifts), [RichonneLuv89](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RichonneLuv89/gifts), [Chantl89](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chantl89/gifts), [Jades](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jades/gifts), [oreoangel320](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oreoangel320/gifts).



 

 

**RICK POV**

"Hello?" I answer my phone when I see it's my wife, I have no idea what she could possibly want. She normally sends me a good night text before she goes to bed when she's out of town on business.

"Hey, babe I forgot my thumb drive with all of my case notes, can you overnight it to my hotel?" She asks with a winded voice.

"Sure, where did you leave it?"

"Hmm," she pauses and takes a breath, "I think... Oh yeah! On my nightstand I think- I think I tossed it down with my blackberry when I was packing. I can't believe I left it there!" She sounds flustered. "The hotel info is in the fridge, the address, phone number, along with my itinerary. Thanks, baby, love you." She hangs up before I can respond.

Michonne and I have reached that point that I'm sure so many couples arrive at. We are like planes passing on the runway. I became Sheriff of King's County and she made partner at her law firm. Right now she's working on a high profile case in New Orleans, so she travels quite a bit. The only time we really have together is when we are exhausted and all we can think about is sleep.

And I hate to admit, but our sex life has suffered. But the love we have for one another has never faltered. Michonne is more than my wife, she is my soul mate, my better half. No one has ever known me like she does. No one has ever made me as happy as she does.

I got lucky when she said yes. There is one issue. I am dealing with the fact that for several years, we sparsely spend more than an hour together. In that time we are eating, getting dressed and prepared for work. Sometimes we are together less than that before I have an emergency at the station, or she has to take over a case, or like now will be apart for a week. When we are in the same place at the same time, she's doing research or planning for the next case or I'm working on my own case files.

It's not soon after that we pass out from exhaustion with nothing more than a snuggle and 'I love you, goodnight'.

But tonight is different...

Tonight I walk in the house and I am stunned at the almighty phenomena in front of me. My mouth goes dry and my heart starts pounding in my chest. My wife is standing at the stove with her back to me; she has a red frilly, ruffled apron on with a big bow tied at her waist. Her thick braids are trailing down her back and she has a pair of the highest stilettos I've ever seen on ...and that's it.

She turns to face me slowly, her long eyelashes batting at me under dark and sensual eyes. Her lips shimmered with a deep maroon lipstick that matches the trim color of the apron.

"Welcome home, baby. I've missed you." She says.

GOD DAMN!

"I've missed you too beautiful woman," I confess and refrain from squeezing the erection growing in my pants.

"What ya cooking?" I ask although I can tell she is not actually cooking anything, I'm just playing along.

"Me..." She hummed with the naughtiest smirk on her flawlessly made-up face. The way she said 'me' caused an involuntary growl from deep within my chest. I move in on her, shedding my bulletproof vest and gun holster in record time.

"What is this, Michonne?" I whisper in her ear, wrapping her into my arms.

"This is me getting back some of the lost time. This is me showing you how much you mean to me." She smiles, hooking her arms around my neck and placing the sweetest kiss on my lips.

"Oh my sweet Michonne," I gently peck her lips. "I've missed you, I've missed us." Unable to contain my lust any longer, I latch on to her perfect lips kissing her with all my might. And my Michonne gave into it, gave all to it, a moment's madness where body ruled mind and blood roared over reason.

I tried to think back at the last time I tasted my wife. I missed kissing her more than I am able to express to her. I hold on to her petite waist as if my life depended on it. I guide her over to and against the counter.

Once my beautiful doll is sandwiched between me and the counter, I lift her by her thighs and set her atop, her legs on impulse wrap around my waist. I snake my hands under her apron and begin to massage my wife's perfect ass.

"I love you, so, so much," I breathe. "I've missed you Michonne. I need you."

"I need you too, Rick," she whimpers.

I untie her apron and pull it over her head so she's naked on the counter in front of me. "You look amazing," I say, rubbing my thumbs over her cheeks.

She bashfully lowers her head. She is on the verge of tears but is holding them back.

"I can't stand being apart from you...Our work and..."

"Shhh," I shushed her, gently pulling her chin to meet my eyes.

"We're together now and I don't want to wait any longer."

I reach down and part her sexy thighs. I take two fingers rubbing it over her wet slit. Her head falls back and I kiss her sleek neck while massaging her clit. I know my wife's body, what turns her on, what makes her moan. I certainly know how to make her cum. I slide my middle finger into her hot wetness and get a rush as her breathing becomes heavy. I kiss farther down, sucking on her collarbone before moving down to her perfect breast. I kiss and suckle her perfect dark nipples as my finger is still slowly pumping in and out of her. I flick my eyes up to see her biting her bottom lip, watching my every move.

"God, I missed you," I tell her again keeping my hand between her thighs, holding her face to mine, kissing her, nibbling on her delicious plump lower lip.

"I miss my husband, the one who makes love to me so good, I can't see straight," she purrs.

I growl and press my thumb firmly against her clit while working two fingers into her honey pot, within seconds I'm rewarded with her throbbing orgasm, gushing out over my hands.

"Is that what you miss?" I ask while I work on shedding the remainder of my clothes.

"Amongst... other things," she pants. Pulling off my shirt at the same time my pants fall to the floor.

I quickly replace my fingers with my cock. It's been so long and she's so incredibly tight. For a moment my eyes snap shut and I shudder as her wet heat engulfs me.

I'm rejoicing.

I'm in heaven.

Her hands rest on my shoulders, her knees come up around my ribs and she gives me the look. The look is unadulterated, raw, and carnal lust, she wants me to fuck the shit out of her... so I do. I pull all the way out and slam back into her. My eyes dash back and forth from my dick driving into her and her glorious breasts bouncing in rhythm to my thrust. I grab her ass, lifting her up while staying buried deep inside of her. I can feel her lips brush mine as she tells me over and over again how much she loves me.

"You are my world Michonne." I moan out.

I shift so her legs are hooked over my arms and I give her everything I have. I put every emotion I'm feeling into each kiss, each caress, and each earth-shattering thrust. Soon, I lose all control and cum deep and hard inside of my woman. The force and searing heat of my orgasm trigger another one from her and I kiss her again and again.

After a sweet serene moment, I slip out of her and lower her to the floor. She's holding onto me to keep herself stable. We recover for several more minutes before either of us can actually move. I lead her to the living room, flopping down in my chair. I pull Michonne down on my lap and kiss her temple.

"I'll admit this is not what I expected when I came home to fetch the file for you." I chuckle. "Of course I'm not complaining.I only hope this marks the beginning of a new chapter in our lives."

She giggled and my heart skipped a few beats. I haven't heard my wife's laugh in so long. It's the little things like sweet kisses, her smile, her giggles...

"That is what we promised each other ten years ago, but never made good on it." She fans her fingers through my hair and I take her other hand and kiss every finger. "The time we sacrificed to get to this point just isn't worth it." She says in all honesty.

"Today is the beginning of our forever, from this day forward, we will never drift apart Chonne."

"Never..." She agrees.

She doesn't know it yet, but next week we fly out to Jamaica for our tenth anniversary and we'll have two whole weeks on a tropical island. Nothing will interrupt our time together; no phones, no Internet, nothing but the sun, sand, waves. 

It'll be pure Domestic Bliss.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Song: I Want a Little Sugar in My Bowl  
> By:  Nina Simone
> 
> I want some sugar in my bowl  
> I want a little sweetness  
> down in my soul


End file.
